


Union

by Adelost



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Murder, Prose Poems, Unhealthy Relationships, Yanderes (obviously)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-05-27 16:49:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6292309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adelost/pseuds/Adelost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of prose poems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ribbon

MISSING. Girl, 18, missing. Something felt wrong about the _horror_ stories _entwining with their own_ , _creating a chronological pattern of events_ and it was difficult to entertain _the monster_ gripping his flesh, digging in her nails. _New sores opening, red welts splattering a beautiful pattern on the bed_ , the loss of blood, biting back tears. Where did his life go? Who did this to him? Nothing aroused him, he couldn’t purge the images of his friends, the _girls_. All of them were gone and she was what remained. He was repulsed.  _I don’t love you, I don’t love you, you’re a monster_ , _empty pair of eyes behind a mask, dead eyes,_ _no sense of morality_ as ribbons twist tighter around his throat and he _chokes_ on air. _The colours flow from him and the perfect couple slip into a red painting_.  _MISSING, GIRL, 18, MISSING_. _Have you seen me?_ Bucking, screaming, orgasm, _give it to me_ , groaning, _eyelids fluttering, special event, what he’d always wanted_ WITH SOMEONE ELSE. She bit into his lips _teeth crashing into his lips, as if she wanted to tear away the skin_. Liar, cheater, murderer, person thief. _MISSING. BOY, 18, MISSING. HAVE YOU SEEN ME?_ One long scream sounds from him and she finally rolls _off_ him, _but he’s only more trapped._ _I am yours and you are mine._ He’s not him anymore, they are _one. There’s no freedom in the thought, he is dead and reborn as hers._ MISSING, BOY, 18, MISSING. HE IS HERS AND SHE IS HIS. THEY ARE ONE AND NOTHING ELSE.


	2. Tainted Minds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Budo/Ayano - a dark poem in prose.  
> somewhat yandere!Budo  
> and obviously yandere!Ayano.  
> A bit of one-sided Ayano/Taro. No squinting required.

Tinted black and blue, dark locks of hair wrapping in a tight embrace. Empty, sunken eyes and sly smiles, animalistic attitudes, pawing at each other, _sex, yeah! Distractions, awkward nods. Why isn’t she looking at me?_ Dark hair that is not his own, a voice too dry to be _hers_ , high pitched giggles and _dead girls_. She is no longer his. Pity, jealousy, screaming. _JUST LOOK AT ME, AT ME ONLY. NOT HIM._ Training, trying to forget the psycho girl driving him crazy. Unstoppable rage, love, lust, is there a difference? _I just want her to focus on me!_ How quickly the body crumpled before him when he struck his neck. Glazed eyes, _DO YOU LOVE ME NOW? ONLY ME?_ Delicate, porcelain skin, perfect, smooth, so easily broken. Long fingers trail his neck, so fragile, _so easily broken_. Woman on the verge, dead eyes. _He’s gone and I’m all you have left. Love me and me only._ The body’s milky eyes stare back, their last gesture one of surprise. The colour drains from his eyes and his beating heart _stops_. _He’s gone and it’s my fault. He’s gone and it’s my fault_. Dull girl’s eyes, pressing her lips to his own. _Tell me you love me, lie to me, fight me, consume me, but **love** me._ He is second to _him_ , the remains of the broken shards of the girl that remains. And he loves every moment of it. Every inch of her body, of her mind, because in the end, it all belongs to him, and him only.


	3. Lovechild

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr Aishi thinks a child needs love, until he realises *what* his own could become.

_I think a child needs love._ She agreed, _yes, yes, it does, I do, I will, I will_. Rounded stomach, nine months of anticipation and waiting. _It can’t be a girl, it just can’t be…_ and it is, a quiet, _emotionless_ , pink bundle. Dark eyes and darker hair, rare smiles and predatory flashes of the teeth. A monster waiting to latch itself onto another. _She’s okay! I was just like that as a baby!_ Screaming, crying, begging her _not to_ _be like her mother_ , but _to be my_ colour _or my_ design. Whole days spent away inside, paralysed with the thoughts of a _second Ryoba_. Eyes dimmed with fear, _I think a child needs love_ , please love me back. No smiles and no tears, just a blank slate, _her_ design and not his own. Not the life he wants for the _sweet child_ of his. _You could be perfect, or evil._ The cost of other lives aren’t worth it – _consumed by a beast that has her prey, but wants more._ Evil, _hateful,_ life stealing beast. Disgusting slobbering, blinded by love and new sensations. It won’t happen. He won’t allow it. _Slowly_ , he brings the blade _down, down, down_ , _I do, I do, I will love the child. I think a child needs love. I do, I do!_ It’s so much closer now, expectant eyebrows and eyes staring him down, the slither of a fingernail and small hand reaching for the blade. _I do, I do!_ One straight pierce and the emotions never come. Red spots fill his vision, and she _grows limp in his arms._ Silence, one sharp intake of air – _was it her or him?_ Sad smiles and hysterical laughter that is not his own, _I love you, I think my child needs love. I do, I do…_ until I don’t.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send in requests :)
> 
> ~ Adelost


End file.
